Awesomelox One-shots
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: A series of One-shots with Awesomestar and Deadlox! Rated T for language, romance and some minor violence later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is an Awesomelox packed story ITS SO FLUFFAH.

Fluffy: You called?

Me: no. Enjoy! This story will have a different format. POVs! It's a series of one shots

* * *

Poolside Romance

Awesomestar's POV

I slide quietly through the water in the giant pool in the Sky Army base. This early in the day, no one was here and I was enjoying the peace. I tug at my wetsuit, making sure it fit correctly before climbing out and heading towards the diving board. Once on, I put my arms over my head, flattened my ears and made my tail point straight down before jumping into the crystalline water.

When I resurface, smiling, I notice Deadlox walking into the pool area. He has green swim trunks on and... No shirt. I feel my cheeks heat up and I go underwater before he can see me.

It's not like I haven't seen Ty shirtless before, he was shirtless when I did EJM Tropical edition with him and Sky, okay he was wearing a bikini, but this is the first time it hit me that he was pretty good looking. If he sees me blushing... I can't hold my breath forever and I break the water's surface, but Deadlox isn't there.

I blink and look around then I feel his hands on my waist. "Ty!" I squeak as he spins me around to face him.

"What?~" He asks, a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap right off of his face.

"You know what!" I snap, furious to feel my cheeks heating up. " We promised each other we weren't going to tell anyone we're dating!"

Ty cocks an eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling you broke that promise? Oh, right! You're a sneaky asshole."

I kick him in the shin, since we were underwater, it didn't have the desired effect. "Okay, Dawn and Cupquake know. Only because they blackmailed me into telling them."

"So the Butter Queen and Captain Shipper know?"

I roll my eyes. "Wow Ty, I didn't graduate high school, and even I know that you're a fucking idiot."

He glares at me, the single crimson eye that isn't covered by his bangs burning angrily. " It's really hard to love you sometimes!"

I kiss him briefly, just too shut him up. "I know, but I love you anyway." I dive under the water and swim away. I'm out of the pool and walking towards my room when I hear:

"DAMNIT AWESOMESTAR! GIVE ME MY FUCKING HEADPHONES I SWEAR TO NOTCH I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

So I have theory that Cupquake just likes shipping people and draws the fanart and writes the fanfics. First one shot down! Whoo!


	2. Punishment

Punishment

Oh dear StarClan I got a nosebleed while writing this chapter. It's more romantic than fluffy. Don't judge me just read the chapter and leave suggestions for other one shots. Please don't hate me...

* * *

"Shitshitshitshit!" Those words came out of my mouth when Ty's angry voice reached my ears. I race into my room and pull on my normal black tee shirt and pants. Normally I would throw on a green hunting jacket, but Dawn made me throw it away in favor of a sleeveless jean jacket. I only wore it because it made me look like a total badass.

Ty is smarter than he looks, and my room is the first place he will check ti find me. I run out as fast as I can, Deadlox's headphones around my neck. I almost run into Sky, but stop myself at the last second. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Stole Deadlox's headphones?"

I nod, I've been stealing Ty's headphones for years now, it's no surprise to anyone to see me running from him.

"You better get going AS."

I gasp out a thank you before running off again. I round a corner, preparing to hide in the Mineshaft, when I see Ty standing there, looking more amused than pissed.

"Hey Deady, how's it going?"

He steps close to me, a smirk graces his face. "Fine, but, I don't think I've been spending enough time with my girlfriend."

Before I can say a single swear word he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking. I pound my fists against his back. "Ty! Ty I swear to StarClan I will slay you if you don't put me down! I'm sorry! Ty!" When he doesn't respond, I start swearing in cat-tounge, the cat language. When he finally puts me down, we're in his room.

He slides his headphones off of my neck, and puts then aside. Deadlox leans closer to me, still smirking. " I told you I wasn't going to let you get away with stealing my headphones again." He kisses me, hard and passionately. He pins me down and I shudder underneath his grip. I struggle, but he keeps me down.

"So was that my punishment?" I ask. He chuckles and leans down, close to my cat ears.

"No way my little Star, I'm just getting started~"

His tone is deep, and I pray to StarClan that Ty locked the door, or, if he didn't, that nobody walks in. It's one of the few situations I've been in where I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted to lay next to Deadlox, stealing kisses and laughing.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice that Ty's trailing kisses down my neck, until he hits my collarbone. I gasp, then moan softly, then wishing I hadn't. Deadlox smirks, he obviously heard my moan.

"T-Ty, what if someone walks in?" He releases me, put pulls me back into another kiss, when we break for air, he answers me.

" No one will, I promise." I wasn't convinced. I scowl slightly, knowing that his promises meant he didn't know, Deadlox sighs and takes my hands in his. He says the thing he always does when I'm upset with him. "Honey, I love you, can you just please smile?"

I smile softly and he returns it.

"There's that smile Kit-Kat." He practically purrs. I swat lightly at him, before laying back on his bed. An idea popped into my head and an evil smile played across my lips.

I lean over to Deadlox, gently brushing his bangs out of his face. He tenses, then relaxes. My hands move to his collarbone, carefully working the muscle around the bone. Deadlox sighs gratefully and lays down. My hands go to his sides, and he knows what I'm doing to him, but doesn't resist like he normally would. He moans and again I smile slyly, like a fox smiles at a wounded rabbit, knowing that it is helpless against it.

"A-Awesome..." He moans, sitting up as much as he could with me practically on top of him. My hands slowly move upward, and I feel his muscles tighten as he attempts to kick me off of him. Deadlox tenses, trying to fight off the blissful feeling I gave him. I grin, knowing how pissed he was going to be later. Deadlox glares at me.

I rub the skin on his stomach, and he keeps struggling, but he can't get me off of him. I even see a tear or two forming around his eyes. "A-Awesomestar... Please... S-" He can't finish a single sentence while I'm doing this to him.

"You know I'm not going to Loxy." I purr, leaning closer to his face, gasping and fighting me. "I just love it when you beg though, you should do it more often." I run a hand through his brown hair, enjoying every moment of my 'punishment.' Deadlox opens his mouth, probably to start swearing, but he can't get the words out.

What is agony for him, is bliss for me. Deadlox thrashes weakly, moaning my name, and I put my finger to his lips. He's crying, not because he's in pain, because he's helpless against me, I could do whatever I wanted. It's adorable to see him like this, a moaning, tearful mess, instead of the calm, collected Deadlox I've come to love so dearly. He half sobs, half moans, " A-AS Please stop, please I-I can't take anymore..." I press my lips to his, then nip lightly at his neck.

Deadlox grits his teeth, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I hate you." He manages to get out between moans. Ty shuts his eyes, trying to stifle various moans and gasps. It's impossible, I'm kissing his neck, my hands working his skin, which is warm and soft under my grasp. I knead his stomach, and his moans get louder, and his voice more desperate. "Why... Awesomestar, please. S-Starry, I- Please! S-Stap, d-don't do d-dis to me!"

When he actually begs, I freeze for a moment. Was I actually hurting him? Deadlox's eyes are still shut, and he's still gasping. No, he's stronger than that, and he never begs, I kiss him softly, my hands moving more slowly.

Ty stops gasping, and more moans replace them. He pulls me closer to him, kissing my neck as I massage the skin around his ribs. I slide them up to his neck, not choking him, but a small, circular motion that makes him go limp. I kiss him again, and move my hand down to massage his stomach under his white shirt. His face is still wet with tears, so I kiss the wet spots on his cheeks, holding him close.

Deadlox's eyes open, and he sits up again. I take my hand away from him but he stops me. "You know, I think my shirt is getting in your way." He takes it off and I feel my cheeks go bright red. He pulls me towards him, and his lips find my neck, then my collarbone.

I massage his back, trying to get Deadlox to start moaning again, I never thought I would hear him moan, nor did I ever think I wanted to. He then growls at me. " I can't let you get away with making me moan like that."

I giggle lightly. "Not to mention making you cry, awww, does Wittle Loxy not like it when I make him beg?" I tease, ruffling his brown hair.

Deadlox slaps my hand away. "I wasn't begging! I was asking! No begging occurred at all!"

I snicker, then push him back so he's laying down again. I feel him tense, bracing himself for more, but I simply lay my head on his bare chest. "Oh really Deady? As I recall you said and I quote; 'Why... Awesomestar, please. S-Starry, I- Please! S-Stap, d-don't do d-dis to me!'"

Deadlox growls. "That's a low blow Starry, you know I hate it when you do that to me!" He sits up, crossing his arms over his chest.

I mock confusion, an act that will anger him to no end. "You'll have to be more specific. Do you hate it when I make you moan like that? Or," I smile, my tail swishing around. "Do you hate the fact that it's so easy to make you?"

Deadlox rolls his eyes. "I just wasn't

ready, if I had known you were going to do that, I wouldn't have let you do it. Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

I smile again, a little sheepishly. "It is kind of funny, who would have guessed that out of all the things to make you beg, it-"

I'm cut off when Deadlox pins me against his bed, his face close to mine. "You're acting like I can't get the same reaction out of you. Sweetie, I think we both know I can, and I will." Oh shit he's pissed. "You know, I'll have to greaten your punishment. Maybe you'll leave my headphones alone from now on~ "

I pray to StarClan that no one notices that Deadlox and I are gone, because I think my punishment will last a long time.

* * *

They didn't do anything bad, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Oneshot! Serious time, guys, I'm in High School, and I have a lot of homework. My parents don't know that I write FanFiction, and it needs to stay that way (I write all my stories on my phone) because they wouldn't approve of it. I need to keep my grades up, keep my Fanficton life separate from my normal life, and keep writing stories. It's hard. So updates for a while will be few and far between. I'm sorry, I but off more than I can chew, but I can guarantee a Halloween and a Christmas chapter for Stories of Lapis Lake, a better version of Dark Summer, and I will be taking down some stories I know I'm not going to finish. I love you guys alright, and if you need an OC for a story, use Awesomestar, I won't mind!

-This is actually September 1st, which is Awesomestar's birthday.-

-—-

Awesomestar's POV

Ah a beautiful dawn in Minecraftia, in September, where fall is starting to show it's- September?!

I jolt out of my bed and rush to the calendar I have hanging on my wooden plank wall. "Sorry about this calendar." I say as I rip off the page that showed the month of August.

September 1st, the birthday of Awesomestar Bloodypaws. How could I forget that it was my birthday today?! I mentally slap myself as I get dressed. The sun was slowly rising, turning the sky into a array of color.

I stride outside of my room, heading down the stairs to find my deer Atlantis waiting for me. He had grown so much over the past months, he stood up to my chest, and had sharp antlers growing out of his blue head.

"Morning buddy, want some breakfast?"

He responded by butting me lightly, pushing me towards the kitchen.

I don't speak deer, but I'm assuming that meant: 'Feed me or I'll gut you woman.'

After feeding Atlantis grass and some special deer food Cupquake gave me, I checked my phone and found that several of my friends had sent me messages:

CaptainSparklez: Hey Awesomestar, just wanted to say happy birthday.

Bodil: Happy Birthday AS! Gosh you're old XD

Bash: HOW DO YOU TURN CAPSLOCK OFF?! Oh, Happy birthday!

Cupquake: Heeeeeyyyy girlfriend! Happy birthday! U doing anything with Ty? -nudge nudge-

Antvenom: Yo Awesome! Happy birthday! Maybe we could play a few PVP mini games later to celebrate!

I smiled as I read them, while Bodil called me old every year and Bash could never remember how to turn caps-lock off, it was sweet of them to remember. Then I saw that Ty had texted me.

Deadlox: Hey loser :) Happy Birthday, it surprises me that you haven't gotten yourself killed yet. Meet me in my room at Base when you get there.

I looked at the clock then to my pet. "Behave yourself young man, if I come home and the house is wrecked you're sleeping outside."

Atlantis bayed in response and I darted out the door and raced towards the Sky Army Base in the middle of Lapis Lake.

I go inside and head towards the house-like area where most of Sky's friends hung out during the day.

In the dining area Jerome and Mitch greet me. "Hey Awesomestar!"

I smile, not just because I'm glad to see them, but because '#Merome' had been written on Mitch's face.

Mitch notices I'm starting at his forehead and attempts to rub it off. "Biggums, if I ever find out who did this..."

Jerome places his furry hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Ah Biggums we'll find them. So Awesomestar, Mitch and I got you something for your birthday..."

I blink, I never really asked for anything for my birthday or for Christmas, so this came as a bit of a shock to me. "Guys, thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything..."

Mitch smiles. "We know! But Jerome had such a good idea we had to follow through!" He hands me a box, and when I open it, my jaw drops.

Inside, is a single Pokéball, with a Pokémon already inside of it. I slowly take the ball in my hand a release the Pokémon, it appears, a Shinx.

"Jerome, Mitch, I- how did you-"

Jerome chuckles. "You seem to like watching us train our pixelmon, and the only thing better than watching is actually training yourself! We didn't exactly know which one to get you, so we went and looked for weak pixelmon that evolved into much more powerful ones. So Shinx."

I hold out the Pokéball and return Shinx to it. "T-thank you guys so much!"

They grin, proud to see that I liked their gift. "We'll start training you later, just come talk to us okay?"

"Sure!"

Jerome and Mitch walk off, talking about how Betty's Hydro Pump could possibly wash the '#Merome 'off of Mitch's forehead.

I go to Deadlox's room, and he greets me with a smirk on his face. I walk inside and he pulls me close to him. "Wow, subtle much?" I ask, though my arms are around him in an instant.

"Don't be a hypocrite, love." He responds, nipping at my ears. "The others won't be up for a while so..."

I change into my cat form to he has to carry me over to his bed, changing back as soon as he sets me down. He lays down next to me and I press against him.

I'm practically alseep as soon as he pulls me closer to him, his lips find my neck, gently sucking at the tender skin, causing me to moan softly.

I wrap my tail around Ty, holding him close, as my hands go to his sides, my fingers hooking around the belt loops of his pants.

I tug softly at his pants, causing him to whimper. Deadlox presses his lips to mine, softly at first, but becoming rougher and more passionate. I moan and Ty deepens the kiss, holding my head in place.

When we have to break apart, Deadlox sits up, pulling me up with him. Again our lips find each other and he harshly moves against me, pushing me down so that he's on top, a tactic I use on a regular basis.

With Ty on top of me I remember all the times I had him pinned, he was at my mercy. Oh, how the tables have turned. He plants a few kisses on my neck, before attacking my lips once more. When it comes to kissing, Deady plays dirty, not that I'm complaining.

My lips are numb by the time he finally removes his mouth from mine. He leans down again, close to my ears. "I love you."

"I love you too..." I whisper, before Ty nips at my ears and lies back down, pulling his covers up. He smiles at me, not evily, or like he was planning something, one of his genuine smiles that made my heart stop.

My hands go to his shoulders, trying to get him to relax, sadly, he knew what I wanted to do, and tensed. "That's not going to work for a while Starry~"

"Don't call me Starry."

He scratches the area behind my ears, causing me to relax and sigh in contempt. "Nah, you call me Deady, so I think I should be allowed my own nickname for you."

"What about Kit-Kat?" I object resisting the urge to purr as he continued to scratch my cat ears.

"I call you that when there are people around," he reminds me, pressing his forehead to mine. "I need something to call you in private. My little Star, and Starry."

My hands again go to Deadlox's sides and I start purring, much to my embarrassment. Ty smiles as he realizes what I'm doing.

"You should purr more often," He chuckles, kissing my left ear. "It's so adorable! Not to mention that it makes you blush. Don't think I can't notice."

I curse under my breath, my blush intensifying as I do so. "Stop it Ty, you're being cruel."

Ty holds me close, my head against his chest so I can hear his heartbeat. "Maybe so, but not nearly as cruel as you were a few months ago, you little monster."

Ty's heartbeat is steady, and like it always does, it calms me down. As long as his heart is beating, I'll be okay. "But I'm your little monster Loxy," running a hand down his neck. "Don't forget that."

My hands slip under his white shirt, and I raise an eyebrow. Deadlox obliges, removing his shirt and smirking. I expected him to make some smart-ass comment about how I was still purring, but he was silent.

I press my head to his lower chest, the gentle rhythm of his breathing made my purr grow louder and my blush returned.

Deadlox seems to have dozed off, chest rising and falling, eyes closed, looking so peaceful. Something I couldn't allow.

I sigh, changing into cat mode, walking over to him. Carefully I slide his headphones off. The effect is immediate. He jolts awake and I change back, setting his headphones aside.

I kiss his ears, as Ty accepts the fact that I wasn't going to let him sleep.

He rolls over so he's laying on his stomach and yawns. "So are we going to do anything special for your birthday? Just you and me?"

I nuzzle his neck, surprised and pleased to see him blush. "I don't know, maybe you could share that stash of cookies I know you have."

"No. I don't share."

"Deady!" I whine. "Please? I won't take your headphones again!"

Deadlox perks up. "Oh! That reminds me!" He gets up and after a few minutes gives me a small box. When I open it, my eyes widen. "T-Ty! H-how?"

A silver necklace with two charms, the symbol of MineClan, a square cat's head with a sword crossing over a pickax, and a pair of headphones that looked like his.

He smiles shyly. "D-do you like it?"

I throw my arms around him. "I love it! Loxy how did you even-"

"I know some people." He replies, accepting my embrace.

I start purring for the third time, my tail swishing back and forth like a dog's. Deadlox takes the necklace. "Turn around, I'll put it on for you."

I oblige, and my best friend/boyfriend fastens the silver chain around my neck. I turn back around and kiss him again. We're getting pretty rough when Ty's door opens. Jerome and Mitch.

"Shit." Those words were an understatement. I blush, and glance nervously at Deadlox, who had the same bright red tinge and the same 'we're fucked' expression.

Mitch smirks "I told you Biggums, I knew they liked each other. I just didn't think they'd act on it."

Jerome chuckles. "Yeah, did we interrupt something Ty?"

"Yes." Ty spits out coldly.

Jerome raises his bacca paws. "Calm down Deadlox. Don't go Ender Jumper."

Deadlox's eyes narrowed and I was afraid that he WAS going to go Ender Jumper crazy on Jerome ANC Mitch, so I put my hand on his and shot him a look that said 'Don't'.

Deadlox sighs. "Why are you here?"

Mitch leans against the door frame. "We just heard moaning and thought we had a ghost problem."

Deadlox's expression turns to steel. "Tell a single soul and I will murder you in your sleep. And you'll never know when I'll do it, but I WILL."

Mitch rolls his eyes. "Why would we? Just use protection." He exits, Jerome following close behind.

"B-but we're not... Do t-they think that- we're doing 'it'?!" I sputter.

Ty pulls me closer. Kissing my neck again. "Who cares what they think my Star? You're mine and mine alone, and I'm yours. That's all that matters. Right now anyways."

"That's some real sappy shit Loxy-Boy." I point out, using his least favorite nickname.

Deadlox shrugs. "It seems right, I mean, just a few months ago we were wondering if we would ever end up together. As more than friends. Now here we are."

I smile. "It does, I mean after the crap we have to deal with, I think we deserve a happy ending."

Deadlox snickers. "Now who's being sappy Awesomestar?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright." I forcibly kiss him again, careful to avoid making too much noise. I hold his head on place as things start heating up. We have break for air, panting, before going at it again.

About an hour later Deadlox manages to pin me down. I sigh. Then stiffen. "Deady, what time is it?"

Deadlox checks his phone. "About 10:30 AM. Why?"

I smile weakly. "We've been doing this for 4 hours, and I don't want to stop anytime soon.

Ty literally lies down on top of me, grinning as my cheeks heat up. "We don't have to. Wanna try for 8?"

"Two words. Hell. Yes."

Surprisingly no one checks on us. Later as I'm gasping and panting realizing how hot Deadlox's room was.

Deadlox yawns, and settles back down on his bed. I scamper over and lay down in my rightful place, cuddling with my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah AU, And if you're sensitive to suicide and stuff like that, don't read.

—-/-/-

Deadlox died a few months ago. His blood pouring out of a deep wound a squid had cut into him.

He died in Awesomestar's arms. He told her to be strong. She promised him she would. She lied.

Awesomestar lost the one thing keeping her sane. She had already lost so much. Her family, her entire world, MineClan, and now the one person she had loved the most.

She bore the sparkling engagement ring on her finger, refusing to take it off.

Twisting the golden band, she is reminded of the boy who gave it to her when he asked her to marry him.

Deadlox was going to marry her in just a few weeks, but that one battle took him away from his little Star.

Awesomestar had gone dress-shopping with Dawn and Cupquake. The shimmering white dress lay in a box in her closet, never to be worn.

Deadlox had wanted to see Awesomestar walk down the aisle, to meet him and seal their love with a single kiss.

If only...

If only...

If only...

But fate had a cruel laugh at the duo's expense, taking the only thing that could possibly hurt Awesomestar, her other half.

It was no surprise to anyone when they heard the gunshot, they just wondered why it took her so long to do it.

They weren't prepared for what they saw when they opened the door to AS' room. She hung, a chair laying on the floor next to a bloodied gun, blood dripped from the hole in Awesomestar's head to the floor.

On her bed there was her suicide note. It read:

Dear Friends,

If you are reading this, that means I have taken my life. It must be pretty obvious why I did so, but allow me to clarify: Deadlox died.

You might not understand, so I'll paint you a picture. Imagine the person you love proposing to you, imagine making wedding plans and deciding the Best Man and the Maid of Honor, imagine being able to spend the rest of your life with your one true love.

That was supposed to happen to me. But, as the universe hates me, Deadlox's life ended just weeks before we were to be married.

I fucking loved him. He kept me sane, he helped me be strong. I never realized how weak I am without him. Too weak to move on.

I couldn't wait. I wanted to see him again. I'm sorry for any pain this causes you, but, it will get better. You'll move on.

Take care of Atlantis alright? I love you guys. I'll miss you.

-Awesomestar Bloodypaws.

"Awesomestar."

That voice made Awesomestar's now unbeating heart lurch.

"Deadlox."

The deceased male embraces her, crying slightly. "Why?"

"I-I couldn't live without you."

"Now you don't have to. My only regret is that we couldn't have lived just a little longer." Deadlox whispered. "Come on, there are some people who want to meet you."

Mossystone, in her human form cries out when she sees her adopted sister. "Awesomestar!" She rushes over, hugging her 'twin' tightly. "I've missed you! Oh my StarClan, I finally get to see you again."

Deadlox grasps his beloved's hand. "Come on, we have an Aether to explore. And our own infinity to do it."

Yeah this. Can you guys submit ideas? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

So SpiritedandLoyal wanted a Oneshot with Awesomestar and Deadlox cooking so here it is!

Awesomestar's POV.

I wake up to find that the person I spent the night cuddling with wasn't there. Stupid Ty. Leaving me to wake up on my own. At least he let me sleep for once.

Sighing, I get out of my bed. I don't bother getting dressed. My oversized tee-shirt and boxers (that didn't belong to Ty) would be fine for my day's agenda: Nothing.

"Awesomestar?" Deadlox's voice calls. "I kinda need you..."

Smiling, I head downstairs to find Deadlox, wearing the exact same thing he was wearing the night before, his white shirt and pajama bottoms.

Deadlox is currently raiding my fridge, which I only allow him to do because he spends so much time here it's practically his house too.

I wrap my arms around him, planting a kiss on his neck. "Good morning Loxy." I mumble.

Ty turns around and hugs me, his chin resting on my head. "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Yea." I yawn. "I dunno why you're up so early!"

Deadlox smirks. "Try 2 in the afternoon sleepyhead. We stayed up too late again."

"We did not! Okay we did." I admit. "Stop hogging the fridge, I'm hungry too."

Deadlox obliges, shifting over so I could see what I stocked it with. Nothing big, eggs, milk, meats, sugar, wheat.

An idea pops into my head and I grab the eggs, milk, wheat and sugar, as well as several cans of various colors of buttermilk frosting.

Ty's eyes light up when he realizes what I'm doing. "Cupcakes? Really?"

My tail smacks his arm. It hurts more than it sounds, I can make that thing crack like a whip when I wanted it to.

I didn't hit Deadlox hard enough to actually hurt him, but it was enough to make him wince.

"You don't share your stash with me, so why not?"

Deadlox kisses my cheek. "I guess you're right, my little Star."

Making the cupcake batter was a tedious process. We had to mix it, find out that we didn't add coca beans, got into a small argument about who had to go get them, mix the batter (AGAIN), pour the batter into the cupcake mold, and finally we had to decide who got to lick the bowl.

"I should lick it. You have your stash."

"It's just cookies! Not cupcake batter! Sharing is caring!" Deadlox crosses his arms.

"Well I don't care." I grab a large spoon and scrape the chocolate liquid into an area, then slip it inside my mouth. I just slipped the spoon inside my mouth for the second time when Ty's lips crash against against my own.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Deadlox shoves his tongue inside my mouth. The taste of the chocolate batter, combined with the feel of Deadlox's tongue against my own made me melt.

Deadlox finally breaks the kiss, causing me to whimper in disappointment.

"That was mean. Jerk." I pout.

Ty smirks. "That's love sweetie, get used to it."

I scowl. "You're still a jerk."

What followed was an argument that ended in one of our better make-out sessions.

"T-Ty..."

"Hmm? What?" Deadlox asks, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I think the cupcakes are done."

We had made nine of them. Four for me, four for Deadlox, and one to share.

Setting the icing down on my kitchen table, I get out a butter knife and start slapping icing on my first cupcake. After a unhealthy amount of buttercream had been plied on, I started on the others.

I start thinking about how I was going to decorate my half of the cupcake Deadlox and I were going to share. I thought about using silver icing, my favorite color, when I noticed my tail swishing around. The glistening black fur reminded me of coal.

I was gently piling sparkling black buttercream on my half when I notice Deadlox's half was white icing, and he was piping green musical notes on it.

When we were finished, Deadlox and I start eating it at the same time, until our lips touch in classic Lady and the Tramp style.

"This was fun wasn't it?" Deadlox asks, scratching me behind the ears, my one weakness.

"Yeah, but I still feel sick."

"I guess five cupcakes was a little much."

"YOU DON'T SAY?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sooo sickness fluffahness. Yay! Please leave more ideas!

Deadlox's POV

I was woken up when Awesomestar called me, at around 1:30 in the afternoon. Groggily, I answered it and tried to sound wide awake. "Hello?"

"H-hey Ty." Awesomestar's voice was rough and scratchy, not to mention it was faint.

"Awesomestar? Are you okay, you sound awful!"

She coughs several times before responding. "No, I was in the Mineshaft the other day, and it turns out that there was a Greencough bug going around."

"But, isn't Greencough dangerous?!" I was starting to freak out a little.

"To cats, to humans, it's as bad as a sore throat combined with a stomach bug. I-it's no big deal. I'm just calling to tell you I can't do that parkour map with you."

"Good, because I'm not doing it anyway." I reply, throwing on my white shirt and adjusting my headphones.

"You've been looking forward to this map for months."

"I don't care. Where are you?"

"My quarters in the base. Why?"

I knock on her door, and when she opens it I answer. "Because I'm taking care of you." Before hanging up.

Her eyes widen. "Deadlox! Y-" she starts coughing again. I put my hands on her shoulders and steer her towards her bed.

"Shut up. I'm your boyfriend and your best friend, therefore, I'm obligated to take care of you, and you can't do a damn thing about it." I have no idea where that came from, but it felt like the right thing to say to her.

Sighing, Awesomestar lies back down, pulling her blankets up. I scratch her behind her ears, something she only allows me to do.

She coughs again, wincing as if every breath tore at her throat. I rack my brain, trying to think of what my mother used to do when I was sick back when I was little.

She would baby me like all moms do and check on me every five seconds. Not a good idea, because I'm not Awesomestar's mother (who she repeatedly tells me was a horrible person and parent figure)

"I'll be right back, okay?" I ask Awesomestar, pressing my lips to her forehead, shocked to find how hot the skin was.

She nods weakly and I dash out of the room and towards the medical bay. Inside, Seto is examining Antvenom's arm, which looks broken in about 50 places.

Seto glances up at me when I walk in. "Hey Ty, how are you?"

I smile, mainly because he had accidentally twisted Ant's arm even more, and he was trying not to scream. "I'm fine, but do you know how to treat Greencough? Awesomestar has it and now she can't do this parkour map with me."

Seto nods. "It's practically a cold, so there's not much to do. Just make her lie down and rest for a while, but don't let her change into cat form, Greencough can be fatal to cats."

I nod my thanks before racing out of the room and towards Awesomestar's. When I walk in she's sleeping, but her green eyes open and focus weakly on me.

The next few hours are me trying to convince Awesomestar to take her meds.

"Come on Starry, you're not going to get better if you don't take it."

"I don't care Ty! It tastes horrible!"

I sigh, turning away before a smirk graces my face. I slide my shirt off and pull my headphones down so they hang loosely around my neck. I brush my bangs out of my face.

"How about now?" I turn back to Awsesomestar, pleased to see that she's visibly flustered by what I'm doing. While she's distracted, I convince her take the pills.

When she snaps out of her daze she blushes and scowls at me. "That was a dirty trick Ty."

I smirk. "You loved it."

Her cheeks turn a brighter red. "Yeah." She pulls me closer. "I guess I did..."

She felt better by the end of the day, thanks to me kissing her forehead to cool her down and snuggling up to her when she was cold.

The bad news is that I got sick because I took care of her. The tables turned, and I knew she would watch over me, just like I watched over her.

"YOU DID THE MAP WITHOUT ME?!"

"YOU WERE SICK!"

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"WE AREN'T MARRIED! ... Yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright! So I'm going to be updating this story more often then the others, but I think you guys don't mind: these are 15 short drabbles, enjoy!

1\. Air

No matter what, Deadlox lacks it when his lover is near.

2\. Rage

Both Awesomestar and Deadlox are known for their fiery tempers, and all fear to face it. But they can never stay mad at each other for long.

3\. Singing

Deadlox has lost count of the times he has come home to find Awesomestar dancing around, singing her heart out, and he never gets tired of the blush that lights her face when she's caught.

4\. Spongebob

It's AS' favorite cartoon, and Ty knows that he's not going to be able to kiss her until the show's over, but he doesn't really mind.

5\. Parkour

It's no secret that Awesome is bad at Parkour, but whenever she's hanging off the edge of a block, Deady is always there to pull her up and into a kiss.

6\. Nicknames

The nicknames they call each other are told in a variety of ways, such as a whisper in the ear, a moan of pleasure, a scream of fear, or a call of joy.

7\. Snow

Awesomestar loved it. She would rush outside and build a mighty fort... Then cry after it was destroyed so Deadlox would build her a new one.

8\. Sweet Spots

They knew where they were. Awesomestar was wet clay in Ty's hands when he rubbed the area between her shoulder-blades, and Deadlox was powerless against his girlfriend when she kissed his jawline.

9\. Cuddling

On the coldest of nights, Awesomestar found herself in her lover's embrace, protected from the winter's wrath.

10\. Dancing

Deadlox was elegant on the dance floor, while Awesome had two left feet, but they had many nights alone with each other to practice, twirling around an open room to love songs that made them fall in love all over again.

11\. Headphones

Deadlox pretended to hate it when his love stole them from him, but he was glad it gave him the excuse to chase her down.

12\. Purring

She insists that she can't purr, but Deadlox knows for a fact that she will purr if he scratches her behind her cat ears.

13\. Nightmares

Deadlox has them more often than he would like to admit, and each time he wakes up, drenched in swear, gasping for breath, his best friend is there, her lips against his, moving softly with words of reassurance to comfort him.

14\. Secrets

It is always hard to keep their relationship private, especially when they are feeling more affectionate than usual. So far, it's the best kept secret in Lapis Lake.

15\. Friendship

Before they were lovers, they were best friends, and they know that they can never go back to being that if they break up. But their love is stronger than most, because it was built on friendship.

Please submit ideas! Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

High school AU. Long story short. Prom is coming up, and Dawn wants to make sure a certain Neko has a date...

"Come ON Awesomestar!" The pink and purple haired female begged. "It's prom! You can't miss it!"

The cat-eared Minecrafter sighed, running a hand through her hair, which was put up in ponytail. "I don't know Dawn, I don't have anyone to go with..."

Cupquake frowned, "You went dress shopping with us, you're going. Besides, you'll get a date! A lot of guys at school like you, even if you're not the most... Calm person around."

Dawn chuckled, nudging Cupquake with her elbow. "Yeah, but AS here has her eyes on a particular guy..."

Hearing her friend's remark, Awesomestar turned bright red and whirled to face the other girls. "S-shut UP Dawn! I don't have a crush on anybody!"

Dawn smirked, her eyes glinting. "Sure you don't, you just like talking about him, and you start blushing when he's around, and when he started talking to you the other day, you practically had a heart attack!"

Cupquake smiled nicely, and Awesomestar sighed in relief, knowing that she wasn't going to be teased. "So who's this lucky fellow?"

Feeling her cheeks heating up, Awesomestar turned her head away. "I-it's Deadlox. That boy who hangs out with Sky and Jason?"

Dawn smiled, knowing that there was no way in the Nether that AS was going stag to the prom.

-The next day at school, Deadlox's POV-

It was lunch period, and I was chatting with Jason when Sky elbowed me in the ribs, hard.

"OW! What the hell Sky?!" I snap angrily, rubbing my ribs.

He smirks and gestures to the table a few feet away from ours. His girlfriend Dawn is there, as well as her friends Cupquake... And Awesomestar.

"Isn't Awesomestar the girl you would love to take to the prom?" Sky teases, causing me to blush.

"N-no! I hardly know her! S-she probably already has a date!" I stammer out.

Sky snickers, "I talked to Dawn, she's single, and has her eyes on you."

"No way! She's way too good to like a loser like me!" I object, stealing a glance at AS.

Notch she was beautiful. She had brilliant green eyes, a pure smile, and the best laugh...

"Ty!"

"What?" I yelp, realizing I had been staring.

Jason face-palmed, "I said, 'go ask her to the prom!' And we are not going to let you say no!"

Knowing I was beaten, I walk over to where AS was sitting. Dawn and Cupquake smirked and left to put up their lunch trays, leaving us alone.

"Uh, H-hi Awesomestar..." I stammer, feeling myself blush.

She meets my eyes and her cheeks turn light pink. "Oh! H-hey Deadlox. Did you need something?"

"Yea," I began, feeling my blush grow more intense. "I was wondering ... W-would you like to go to prom? W-with me?"

I close my eyes, waiting for her to decline.

"I-I would love to!"

"Wait, really?!" I smile, joy shoving my fear and doubt aside. "T-Thank you!"

I hug her briefly, then dash off, so she can't see my blush.

Prom is gonna be great.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Awesomestar."

Awesomestar's heart dropped to her stomach, where it throbbed with pain.

"Go away Enderlox."

Enderlox chuckled, putting a hand on AS' shoulder and rubbing it gently. "Come on Starry, don't be like that."

Awesomestar swatted his hand away. "Don't call me Starry! Only Deadlox can call me that! And-and you k-killed him!"

Enderlox nipped at her ear, causing her to squeak. "Deadlox is still here, love, he's just too weak to break free, though if he keeps trying, he will die."

Tears formed in the Neko's eyes, her ears flattening. "D-Deadlox... No, h-he's DEAD! You murdered him! If he was still alive-"

"If he's dead, how am I standing here right now, love?"

Awesomestar froze, her heart throbbing painfully. She had been telling herself that Ty was dead. It was her way of coping with this whole mess.

Enderlox smirked, "He's a fighter, in fact, he has been saying some VERY rude things to me since I started talking to you.

'Get the hell away from her!'

'If you so much as touch her I'll kill you.'

Things like that."

Enderlox leaned closer to her. "He must love you a lot in order to make threats against ME."

Awesomestar whispered. "We- I- We were together."

Enderlox pulled her closer to him, scratching behind the younger girl's ear. "I can see why Deadlox screams your name in my mind. You are the only woman he loves, and for good reason, you are quite lovely."

Awesomestar blushed, did Enderlox, bane of Minecraftia, murderer of Notch, just call her beautiful?

Awesomestar didn't pull away when Enderlox wrapped his arms around her. "No-I... Deadlox..."

'Awesomestar! This isn't Deady! Fight back!'

Awesomestar started to pull back but stopped when Enderlox kissed her. She flinched, expecting him to be rough, but... He wasn't.

'What?! Why is he?!-' Awesomestar's thoughts were cut off when Enderlox rolled his tongue over her lip, causing her to moan slightly

'Just how Deadlox used to kiss me...' Awesomestar thought. She closed her eyes and kissed back, almost forgetting that it was Enderlox she was kissing.

'But it IS Enderlox!'

Enderlox held her closer to him, breaking the kiss to nuzzle her ears. Awesomestar wrapped her arms around him, running her hands down the arch of his dragon wings, causing him to stutter.

'Is-is he being gentle so he doesn't hurt me? He's so... Like Ty...'

Enderlox smirked, his eyes eager. "You're blushing, you like it when I kiss you."

Awesomestar pushed herself away from Enderlox's firm chest. "Why did you kiss me anyway?!"

Enderlox chuckled, briefly pressing his lips to her forehead. "Deadlox and I agree on one thing. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Awesomestar felt her cheeks go bright red, "No, I'm not-"

She was cut off when, again, Enderlox's lips pressed against her own. He wrapped his dragon wings around her, his tail wrapping around her waist.

He broke the kiss and stared at the girl. "Awesomestar, why do you fight on behalf of Sky's stupid army, when you know in the end which of us will win? Why be on the losing side..."

Enderlox pulled Awesomestar into a brief kiss. "When you could join me?"

He kissed her again, forcing the shadows to cloud the slightly younger girl's mind.

Enderlox chuckled. 'it's the ones with broken hearts that are the easiest to corrupt.'

Sure enough, when Awesomestar's eyes opened, they were significantly darker, almost black.

'NO!' A voice screamed in Enderlox's mind. Deadlox's voice. 'AWESOMESTAR! NO!'

'Can it!' Enderlox hissed at him. 'She's mine now. She's mine and always will be!'

Awesomestar kissed Enderlox again, completely under his control.

Enderlox took her hands in his. " So, what will it be my dear? Will you join me?"

Awesomestar smiled, "Yes... I will, as long as I am the one to kill Sky."

Enderlox smiled, "As you wish my love, Sky's life will end at your hand."

Enderlox kissed her forehead, laughing at Deadlox's screams of defiance and heartbreak inside his head.

Inside Enderlox's mind. Deadlox had been forced to watch this... This monster corrupt the woman he loved.

'Awesomestar! I-I...' Tears poured down Ty's face. 'Please. Please don't do dis!'

Deadlox put his head in his hands, trying to muffle his sobs of pain so that Enderlox wouldn't hear them.

Enderlox laughed, "You lost her forever Deadlox, and she and I are going to watch the world burn."

Deadlox's sadness turned to anger, "Why?! It's bad enough that you're killing the people I care about! So why are you destroying the woman I love?!"

Enderlox sneered, "Because I HATE you for one thing, and I wasn't lying when I called her beautiful. Awesomestar belongs to me, now and forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Awesomestar, in her cat form, ran for her life. Breathing hard, her paws catching on the uneven boards. She glanced back for a second, instantly regretting the action.

'I don't quite feel like myself.'

"No!" Awesomestar screamed, starting straight ahead, turning on a dime to avoid crashing into a wall. "Stay away!"

' I've been having strange dreams lately.'

Gasping, Awesomestar's claws dug into the floorboards in order to propel herself forwards, trying to avoid the owner of the hauntingly familiar voice. But no matter how far she ran, the voice always seemed to be coming from right behind her, whispering into her ear.

'But now you're here.'

Changing form, Awesomestar ran into a room and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it before collapsing in sobs. "Deadlox... No, no, no!"

'And I'll make you feel right at home.'

Awesomestar looked up and screamed, louder than when her 'twin' sister died, louder than when Deadlox turned into Enderlox. It tore at her lungs and left tears in her eyes.

'Welcome to Raspy Hill.'

Awesomestar's heart dropped, she prayed to StarClan, to Notch, to anyone, that her death would be quick and painless. Of course it wouldn't, she would die slowly and painfully.

'Enjoy your stay Kit-Kat.'

"DEADY!"

Awesomestar woke up, drenched in sweat, tears in her eyes, and her heart throbbing.

Taking deep breaths, she got out of bed and checked the time, 3 AM.

She sighed, tears still streaking down her cheeks, she tried her best to wipe then away, but they still flowed.

Awesomestar whimpered, remembering her nightmare and sobbed involuntarily, trying to muffle it with her pillow.

The young general saw her white teddy bear, Cotton, on her bedside table, with its most recent addition, a pair of headphones, hanging loosely around its neck.

Awesomestar hugged Cotton close, it comforted her a little, but not enough. The nightmare would require more than just a teddy bear to be erased from the green eyed woman's mind.

Awesomestar left her room in the base and crept down the hall, jumping lightly at every shadow, every noise.

Still holding Cotton close, she knocked on a certain general's door. A tired "I'm coming," answered.

The door opened to reveal Deadlox, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked shocked to see Awesomestar standing there. "AS? Wh-"

Awesomestar threw her arms around him, and whimpered. "I-I had a nightmare... C-can I sleep with you?"

Ty wrapped his arms around the slightly younger girl. "Of course, come on."

He picked her up, walking into his room and gently setting her on his bed, lying down next to her.

Awesomestar buried her face in Ty's neck, as he carefully pulled her closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Ty whispered, nuzzling the girl's ear.

"N-no..." Awesomestar muttered, her face flushing due to embarrassment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Awesomestar shook her head, the tears had stopped, but then they started up again. "C-can we just lay here? Please?"

Deadlox nodded, kissing Awesomestar's forehead. "Good night Starry."

Snuggled up to the man she loved, Awesomestar smiled softly, before drifting off to sleep, protected from the monsters of both her mind and the night by her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright! AU where Awesomestar is Notch's daughter (making her the 'Princess' of the Aether) and having just turned 18, is being courted by the Prince of the End, Deadlox (He has the dragon wings, nothing else)

Awesomestar frowned, glancing outside the large, shimmering palace she called home. She had been dreading the day of her 18th birthday for a long time.

Why did she have to get married? She had asked this question countless times, and always got the same answer, "So that the Aether kingdom strengthens its ties to the other kingdoms."

The Demi-god sighed, noticing a Valkyrie flying towards her. Seraph, her mother.

"Awesomestar, please wipe that snarl off of your face. You're a princess, not a warrior."

"Sorry mom," Awesomestar unfurled her left wing, allowing the white feathers to rustle in the gentle breeze. "I've been meeting suitors for hours! When can I leave?"

Seraph rolled her eyes at Awesomestar's impatience. "Soon, just one more, and you know him."

Awesomestar smiled softly, it had been pretty awkward having complete strangers ask her to marry them. "Who is it?"

"The prince of the End kingdom, Deadlox." As Seraph spoke, said prince entered the room, dragon wings stretched behind him, a polite smile on his face.

"Hello Lady Seraph," Deadlox began, bowing slightly to the Valkyrie. "Your majesty," he bowed again, Awesomestar returning it.

"Am I right to assume you know why I'm here?" Ty asked, his dark crimson eyes locking with Awesome's green ones.

"You are, but I do have one question, why do you wish to wed my daughter?" Seraph asked, fingers wrapped around her sheathed sword.

"My father feels that the Aether and the End have been distant for long enough. We fight against each other one minute, then with each other the next."

Awesomestar paused, she did think it would be good if her kingdom was a permanent friend of Deadlox's, instead of waiting to see who would attack who first.

Seraph frowned, "The Ender King thought of this? He does not like for his subjects to get close to others, especially his son. You weren't courting the Nether princess when she was of age."

"Mother, allow Prince Deadlox to explain himself, if you gut him for no reason Dad will have a headache trying to fix it!" Awesomestar spoke, flicking her tail to show she wished for Seraph to leave.

"I'm sorry your highness," Seraph bowed to Deadlox before taking flight, soaring off at an impressive speed.

"I must apologize about my mother." Awesomestar explained, "She does not trust people from the other kingdoms."

Deadlox shook his head. "It's completely understandable, Princess. The End is rather unstable when it comes to the other kingdoms. By having me wed to you, my father hopes to find an ally in the Aether."

Awesomestar smiled, "That's a wonderful idea, but you know that my father has to approve, and he's a-"

Awesomestar was cut off by a commanding voice. "I'm a what daughter?"

Deadlox dropped to one knee instantly, while Awesomestar merely bowed her head as Notch, lord of Minecraftia entered.

Notch motioned for Deadlox to rise, locking eyes with the End prince. "Prince Deadlox of the End kingdom, welcome to the Aether."

"Thank you my lord, it's an honor for me to be here." Deadlox said modestly.

"Daddy, I thought you were busy!" Awesomestar almost growled. She wanted to talk to her father alone about Deadlox's proposal.

Notch smiled, "Your mother alerted me of what is happening, so you really want to accept this offer?"

Awesomestar cursed internally, she had completely forgotten that Notch could read minds.

"Watch your language young lady."

'DAD!' Awesomestar yelled in her mind. 'Quit reading my mind!'

Notch turned to Deadlox, frowning lightly, "So why would the Ender King allow his son to marry MY daughter? The Aether is not powerful in combat, or rich in resources. He has other reasons, doesn't he?"

The glare The Lord of Minecraftia gave Deadlox had made Awesomestar flinch many times before, but he returned it coolly.

"If my father has alternate motives I do not know them."

Notch's eyes narrowed, his distrust for the Minecraftian royal growing. "I'm not sure if you deserve to wed her-"

"Daddy!" Awesomestar broke in, staring up at her father angrily. "Give him a chance will ya?"

Deadlox smiled to himself, he was seeing the real Awesomestar, not the polite, soft spoken Aether Princess who stood quietly at her father's side at meetings.

He felt his heart skip a beat, and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Awesomestar adjusted her golden laurel crown before walking over to stand in front of Deadlox.

After a brief but intense telekinetic argument between Notch and his daughter, in which many hurtful things were thought, the two reached an agreement.

Notch crosses over to Deadlox, his arms crossed. "My daughter had proposed something, you will be allowed to court her for 3 months, and if at the end, she wants to marry you, I will allow it, understand?"

Deadlox smiles politely, and nods. "Yes, I do, thank you."

He crosses over to Awesomestar and kisses her hand gently. "You are being very generous by giving me This chance to prove myself, Princess. I won't disappoint you."

Okie dokie, this is actually a two-shot! It took me a month to write, but the next chapter won't! See ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12

I kinda lied about that last one-shot being a two-shot. Sue me.

Awesomestar sighed, things had been kind of rocky between her and Ty recently, but it was no big deal.

The Neko was current out with Dawn and Cupquake, laughing as Dawn rambled on and on about the dumb things Sky does.

"So, AS, I've heard that you and Ty are having relationship issues." A slightly tipsy Cupquake said.

"Uhh..." Awesomestar stalled. "W-we've had a few fights, but that doesn't mean anything!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "How many times has he copped out on your dates?"

"It doesn't-"

"How many times Awesomestar?!"

"13..."

Cupquake gasped, "Wow! He is SO cheating on you!" She let out a giggle, pausing to take a drink.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off." Dawn sighed, pulling the drink away from the drunk Minecrafter. "He isn't cheating on you, but how long are you going to let him ditch you?"

Awesome flattened her ears. "He doesn't ditch me!"

Cupquake snickered, "Liar Liar Clan on fire!"

AS' ears flattened, "He cares about me! Okay? He's my best friend!"

Dawn met Awesome's eyes, "Awesomestar, I'm sorry, but, I really think you should take a step back for a while."

Awesomestar sighed, then stood up, "I'm going to go talk to him, I'll see you later." The Neko dashed out of the bar.

"Awesomestar! Wait! You're the designated driver!" Dawn shouted, "well, crap."

"I can *hic* drive! I swear to *hic* drunk I'm not Notch!"

"Hell no."

-timeskip-

Deadlox knocked on Sky's door, and entered. "Hey Sky!"

Sky looked up, "Hey! Awesomestar was looking for you, she seems pissed."

Ty frowned, "I think it's because I had to rain-check our last few dates."

"Few?! Try 13!"

"My mother was in the hospital!"

Sky took his sunglasses off, polishing them on his shirt. "Dude, she hates your mother."

"I know! I have to talk to her!"

Deadlox races off, pulling out his phone and calling Awesome.

"Hey Ty."

"Hi honey, I need to talk to you in person."

"Really? Fine. I'm in my room."

Ty hung up, walking into AS' room.

"Hey, you didn't answer your phone last night."

Awesome growled, "Girl's night with Cupquake and Dawn."

"Oh, listen, are you upset with me?" Deadlox asked.

"Uh," AS began, "Yeah, very."

Deadlox growled, "My mother was in the hospital!"

"You think that's why I'm upset?! I'm upset because you haven't told me anything! I don't even know if she's alive!"

"She is! I thought you didn't want to know because you hate her!"

"I don't like her, but I still care about your family! I want to be informed and... Well, your dad called, and he said she got out a month ago." Awesomestar crossed her arms.

Ty froze, "H-he did?!"

Awesomestar snarled, "So I'm mad because you have been lying to me!"

Ty stammered, "Awesomestar, please! Just let me explain!"

Awesomestar shook her head, "No, you know what? We're done, good-bye Deadlox."

She stormed past him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Ty stood, shocked, then when he realized what just happened, his heart broke.

"Dawn?" Awesomestar asked, her eyes red. "I have to talk to you."

Dawn cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

AS frowned, "I-I broke up with Deadlox..."

"YOU WHAT?!" Dawn whisper-screamed. "Oh my Notch! Why? What did he do? Oh Awesomestar!" Dawn pulled the shorter girl into a hug, nearly crushing her.

"Dawn! I can't breathe!" Awesome yelled, and when she had been released, she said "His mother got out of the hospital a month ago! He's been lying to me!"

Deadlox put his head in his hands, "Oh Notch, I lost her..."

Jason put his hand on his shoulder, "If she knew why you had to lie she would forgive you."

Ty shook his head, "No she wouldn't! She would hate me even more!"

Deadlox's heart sank deeper as he walked through the base.

He knocked in a certain sorcerer's door, hearing a tired "Come in."

Ty entered Seto's lab, the magic-user was currently brewing potions. He looked up, his eyes full of sympathy. "Deadlox, I heard about what happened between you and Awesome, I'm so sorry."

Deadlox sat down on Seto's bed. "Seto, you know a lot about rings, right?"

Seto nodded, "Yeah, I'm kinda an expert. Why?"

"Now that the love of my life is gone..."

Ty pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a diamond on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this one?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Awesomestar, I have to go."

I woke up, glancing at my husband, "Really? Deady... It's dangerous! Are you sure you have to?"

He kisses me, "I promise I'll be back soon, you think I'll leave you two alone?"

"You better not, or at least send me welfare!"

Ty laughs and kisses me again, and I smile. I've been married for a year and pregnant for about 2 months. I couldn't do any missions, but my husband had to, and Sky had put him on this particularly dangerous one.

Basically, he and a few other generals had to go to the Squid Dimension and steal back a powerful artifact.

He told me about it a few days before I found out I was pregnant. When we told Sky, he was happy for us, but he still had to send Deadlox on the trip.

I meet Ty in the hall, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Please, come home save Deady." I whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too." He flashes me a smile before taking off down the base.

That was the last time I saw him alive.

A few days later, a crying Seto called me down to the Med Bay, sat me down, and told me that Loxy was dead.

Apparently, when he, Goldsolace, Jerome, and Antvenom went to the Squid base, they were ready for them.

They had to retreat and Bryce and Ty died saving Ant and Jerome's lives.

I remember my heart shattering, and how I couldn't stop crying.

-timeskip, 5 years-

"M-Mommy?"

I woke up with a start to see my five year old daughter standing by my bed.

"Blaze? Is something wrong?"

Her crimson eyes meet my own, illuminated by the green headphones that she always wore.

"I-I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

I move over to make room for her, and she crawled close to me. "Mom, why are you crying? Are you thinking about daddy?"

Blaze was only five, and yet she knew that her father was dead, and that I might never move on. She always asked about him, what he did, why I fell in love with him, how he died.

"Can we go visit him tomorrow? I never see him when I talk with StarClan." Blaze said, causing me to smile.

"He doesn't walk with StarClan Blazey, he's in the Aether. And yes, let's see daddy tomorrow, but now let mommy sleep." I roll over and close my eyes.

I woke up on the border between the starry forests and moonlit meadows of StarClan, and the cities and mines of the Aether.

"Awesomestar!" I turn and see Deadlox, his eyes sparkling, but full of tears.

I run over to him and hug him tightly. "Deady! I missed you!"

He kisses me, and though I can't feel it, it leaves me with a feeling of happiness and sorrow. "Y-you're not dead are you?!"

I smile weakly, "No, just visiting StarClan, and by extension, you. You know, our daughter takes after you, she doesn't even look like me."

Deadlox chuckles, "She doesn't, does she? I really wish I could talk to her..."

I hold him tight, "She loves you, I tell her about you all the time."He gives me a squeeze, and I start crying, how long has it been since he's held me like this? Five long, torturous years.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, but wake up. I'm gonna talk to Blaze."

I wake up, tears in my eyes. Next to me, my daughter mumbles in her sleep, something along the lines of "daddy?"

I smile softly, even though Deadlox isn't here anymore, I'm never alone or lonely, because our child needs her mother.

And frankly, she needs her father, but that's what dreams are for.

Because I need him too.


End file.
